Confessions
by summerIIfire
Summary: A series of Oneshots made up of scenario confessions. Parings: multiple HET. First up, RoxIri.


**A/N: **Just a simple story that I thought of, although it does trespass my perfect square rule (SK, RN) this pair just makes it such more realistic.

* * *

**CONFESSIONS**

{RoxIri}

-#1-

"Kairi?" Roxas shakes her awake, staring into her eyes like they were some view. "Hey, don't sleep on me now." His pale hand running over her face, hovering ever so lightly—then in a second, he slaps her. "KAI-RI!" he shouts.

The half-asleep girl leaning on his shoulder jumps. "What! What happened! Did I… I could explain—" she was cut off by muffled laughter, Roxas has a hand over his mouth and an amused look in his cerulean eyes. Her eyes narrow into accusatory slits, "_You!_"

He shrugs, smirking, "Your fault. You were the one sleeping."

"And you were the one boring me to death." She huffs, stretching.

Roxas let out a long sigh, and looks back up the sky. It was dark, around early morning and the stars were shining brightly. They were two beings that barely knew each other, and for the fun of things just went up the rooftop to get some air. Kairi was in a pseudo-relationship with Roxas' best friend, Sora; while Roxas was the single and completely happy about it guy. It wasn't that Roxas wasn't eye-candy and a catch; he was just more picky with women than other guys. Being best friends with the redhead's pseudo-boyfriend, and spending it just the two of them alone on a romantic spot under the stars, Roxas had to plan out on how to explain this to Sora.

"I don't get you Roxas." She says in exasperation, "You're good-looking, you can sure _dance _and when I say _dance,_ I mean seduce people. AND you can even sing! Why, why are you still single?"

Roxas smirks, "I haven't found the one I like yet." There was a pause, and Kairi was staring him down like a vulture in a dessert. She knew for a fact that her best friend, Naminé and Roxas had a _thing _way back, but she wouldn't blow her cover. He chuckles, "Okay, I had this mutual understanding with Naminé before. Didn't work out, after that… I didn't like any other girl."

"What, was she the _one_? Huh, Roxas?"

He laughs, "Not really. I well… she was with Vanitas then." He trails off, and she immediately clamps mouth shut. "It's fine. I really don't mind talking about this, we're still close friends."

There was a pause. In that span of silence, Kairi managed to choke herself in awkwardness. She did know all about the Vanitas-Roxas ordeal, she even said a few things that young ladies should not have said to their best friends. But finding that Roxas was okay with it, and that he could even tell her about it, made her feel a bit special. Her heart skipped.

"What about you?" Roxas looks at her, "Who's your 'the one'?"

She opens her mouth, and ended up gapping. She had planned to say 'Sora', she had his name in mind, and particularly she was confident about it. But she ended at a loss for words. She met the blonde's eyes, looking carefully at them. "What am I thinking…" she gave off a chuckle, "that's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Roxas eyes her, smirking. "Tell me."

She flicks her hair back, "I had… well… DO. NOT. LAUGH." She glares at him; he nods, the smirk still resting on his face. "I… had acroshmonmu…"she mumbles unintelligently. Her head was bowed low and hidden from his view.

He scrunches his brows, "What?"

A loud, tired sigh, "I… I… I had.. I had a crush on you." Her hands shoot up to her face, covering her reddening cheeks. "Before, Roxas! BE-FO-RE."

He arches his brow, "Really?" a smile and the look of pure childish happiness flickers to his face. "Well… Naminé did mention something like that."

"She did what?" her eyes bulging, almost as if to shoot laser. "She told you!" she yells.

He nods.

"Why! I MEAN… WHY? There's not even ONE good outcome, not even one good result that happened, WHY!" she started to hyperventilate, her face looking like a cherry.

He grins, "I have a crush on you too."

"_had_, Roxas. Get your tenses right." She looks up annoyed, feeling that Roxas was just teasing her, again. She glares at him.

"I did."

"You said, 'I _have_' not 'I _had_', how's the right." She rambles on, "Unless you still have a crush on me then you're obviously…" she trails off. Her eyes burning with curiosity as she meets with blue. Her heart started to do this weird thing, started to hammer right into her chest, she felt the air grow acidic and choke her—her throat dried and her palms felt clammy. She opened her mouth, only to stammer out. "Y-y-you're… j-joking… r-r-right!"

He smirks, "Nope, I'm not."

"Roxas~!" she whines; she felt her insides shake, the light and airy feeling of delight surging through her. She takes deep breaths and tries her hardest to look him in the eye, "Then.. why! You knew! All along.. all along that you're the one I like, why… why did you—"

"Sora." He mentions with sullen smile. "He's my best friend, Kairi. He liked you."

She shakes her head, hoping the fumes of confusion and pure disbelief would leave her mind alone. "But… You're the one I liked!"

He sighs, "That's why I was being mean to you, I showed you the worst that I could be," he chuckles. "Apparently, you even liked that I was mean to you."

She fell silent. Something inside her stirred, Roxas liked her—No, Roxas _likes_ her. Her breathing was cut short again. Roxas had been mean to her, shouted at her, got mad at her for no reason at all, and even told Sora to stop seeing her. He did everything to make her life miserable, even outright said 'Kairi's so irritating. I don't like her' to her face. This confession had struck her down to the bone.

"But—you!"

He smiles again, "—have to go." He looks at the sky; it was slowly gaining the sky blue color of the day. "Ven's going to be looking for me."

"Wait! Roxas!" she wraps her arms around his torso, "You have to explain to me!"

"Sorry, I can't." he flashes another breath-taking smirk, "Next time."

The next day, Sora would be back from his basketball competition and Kairi was supposed to go on a date with him. It was also the day; the _'SoKai'_ partnership would have been made official. It was so easy to do, Kairi had thought, Sora was every girl's dream. He was nice, sensitive, gave up vices for her and even planned a future for them. He was the guy that controlled his urges, just because Kairi wasn't ready. While Roxas, was the sex god that everyone wanted, he was _the _flirt and knew full well his effect on girls; and he was a _meanie_.

"If it was so easy, how come I don't know what to say tomorrow…" she whispers to herself and the night. She watched as Roxas jumps down from the apartment fire staircase, and walked to his car.

Somehow, she thought, spending this night with Roxas had changed everything.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review please :D**


End file.
